


Ninjabread and New Family

by typewrittencurlie



Series: Patchwork Hearts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewrittencurlie/pseuds/typewrittencurlie
Summary: Castiel has recovered from the moment of collapsing, and Dean is trying to be the best boyfriend he can. It's rapidly approaching Christmas time, something they both have always enjoyed. It was even better with their new sort-of adopted sisters, Charlie and Jo.The only problem was...Sam was in love.Balls.A two part special set in the Patchwork Hearts universe!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Patchwork Hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754917
Kudos: 38





	1. First Snow, to Cookie Baking, and Everything In-between

Castiel slowly sipped his morning coffee, watching the near blizzard that had rolled in overnight. Dean had been ecstatic to hear school had been cancelled for the week...

Or at least until they could clear the predicted seven inches of snow from the roads.

And poor Sam had gotten caught in the middle of the storm. He was spending the night with Gabriel Shurley when the sudden blizzard hit, and - from his barely concealed joy - he was having fun. Either that, or he was glad he could spend more time with his crush.

So it was just Dean and Cas at home with Bobby, spending a lazy day indoors. Cas did a double-check that he had brought in a decent amount of wood, before the storm worsened. He'd probably just spend the day in Dean's arms in front of the fireplace, and didn't mind it one bit.

Castiel was in a much healthier state of mind now. After finally agreeing to medication for his major depressive disorder, he was able to vocalize his emotions... without the self hate he'd grown accustomed to. Dean had started medication as well, for the anxiety he faced down on a consistent basis. Castiel could feel it when Dean was starting to have a panic attack, but they agreed to wait until Dean tried to calm himself first, before Cas would prompt the meds.

On a side note, Castiel was glad that Ellen added him as a regular patient again. It definitely helped.

They were happy now. Stable.

Dean's stumbling footsteps echoed on the floor above, and Cas prepared his boyfriend's coffee, black like he liked it. Dean blearily blinked against the brightness of the kitchen lights. Dean slept like a bear. Without a word, his grumpy boyfriend accepted the Batman mug, and blew on the steaming liquid.

As the caffeine was gradually imbibed, his cuddly boyfriend came back, his tense shoulders relaxing. 

"Good morning, Sunshine." Dean always acknowledged his presence after the first cup. Their morning ritual.

"Good morning, Honeybee." 

Then came the morning kiss that tasted of coffee, and the gentle reminder of meds.

"I remembered, Dean." Castiel laid his head on Dean's shoulder, humming contentedly as Dean ran his free hand through his wavy hair. "I thought maybe we could read the book Charlie gave us, and build a fire."

"Sounds damn near perfect, angel."

* * *

The crackling logs provided their soft music, as Dean situated Castiel and himself on the old couch in the family room, Castiel firmly snuggled in his arms. Dean tugged the thick comforter over them, creating a cocoon of warmth, before opening the book and making sure Cas had his hot cocoa. They'd agreed that Cas would take a sip when Dean should turn the page.

The couple were halfway through the first segment of the short stories when Bobby made an appearance.

Dean's stomach developed a small ball of dread, when he saw Bobby's drawn eyebrows and his slight paleness. "Dean, John called. He wanted to talk to Sam." Bobby said something else, under his breath, that Dean didn't quite catch, but his grumble gave an impression of disapproval. 

"Sam isn't his kid anymore. He's probably pissed about the court giving you him." Dean dismissively turned back to his book, focusing on Castiel's warm weight against him. "Should have told him to fuck off. I would've."

Cas squirmed deeper into Dean's embrace, leaning his head on his shoulder. "You alright, honey?"

"Actually, I... I am."

* * *

It was doubly official. 

Christmas season was upon them.

The schools had hung twinkle lights in the hallways, the radio was playing Rudolph the red nosed reindeer... And Castiel had pulled out the ugliest sweater Dean had ever had the misfortune of seeing.

But his boyfriend's joy when he invited Jo and Charlie to make Christmas cookies was worth it. He'd never known how much Cas could smile, until he started getting the ingredients for gingerbread and baklava. It was beautiful.

The flour and everything else needed was lined up on the counter, and the cookie cutters were laid out and organized; the teens were only waiting for their friends. Sam kept sneaking glances at the phone hanging on the wall, waiting for Gabriel to call. Dean could see his little brother crushing from a mile away, and he ruffled the gangly kid's hair while grinning.

Castiel had, in the past two hours, consumed three cups of coffee. As he poured himself a fourth, Dean intervened. "Baby, your hands are shaking. Let's cool off on the caffeine, alright?" Dean gently removed the chipped Star Trek mug from his grasp, and kissed him softly.

"I'm excited."

"I know."

Just as Cas poured a cup of milk, to combat the caffeine, Jo and Charlie arrived to the party. Jo's mom, Ellen, called a quick, 'Happy holidays,' before going to spend time with Bobby, and most likely have a beer. Dean waved to his and Cas' therapist, giving a Merry Christmas in return.

"Sup, bitches! Ready to make some Ninjabread men?" Charlie held up the bag of cookie cutters she'd brought, and they were indeed shaped like ninjas.

"Cool." Dean laughed as Jo sipped her coffee with a non-committal shrug, and Charlie glared. "Guys, this is my little brother Sammy." The kid in question wrinkled his nose at the nickname. He'd told Dean a few weeks ago that he was getting too old for nicknames, but Dean ignored it. He was always going to be Sammy to him, no matter how old they were.

But Sam's face turned from shooting daggers at Dean to a bright, sunny smile. The phone rang. Sam all but ran across the kitchen, and tore it off the hook, asking, "Gabe?" He was a ball of energy, as the other boy responded. "Hey, are you still coming?" 

Dammit, Dean thought, as he read plainly on his brother's expression the answer was. Sam's crumpled face and sagging shoulders spoke to what he viewed as a tragedy. Gabe wasn't coming.

"No, it's... It's alright. I just wish Naomi was less of a control freak. I'll see you on Christmas, right? Okay... Bye Gabe." Sam sank down into the nearest chair, and let Dean pull him into a hug.

"It's alright, Sam. Just hang in there."

"I was going to ask if he would be my boyfriend. Then we could go out on a date..."

"I know. You'll get your chance, little bro."


	2. Teenage Proposals and Tweens in Love.

Sam had made sure to decorate several of the cookies that got the closest to being perfectly browned, and added them to the care package for Gabe, along with the comic books he wanted his friend to read. Then came an old mug with some hot chocolate mix, and the weird stuff Cas called baklava. It was sweetened though, and Gabe had a definite sugar addiction.

Sam nervously approached his small crush, on the day of the Christmas party at their school. Gabe was, to no one's surprise, playing his Gameboy in the corner with his trademark lollipop. Sam panicked a moment, nearly dropping his gift wrapped box, when Kali handed _his_ Gabriel a present, but she was obviously joking.

Gabe's blue eyes lit up like the twinkle lights that someone had barfed up on every available surface when he saw his friend's cheesey Batman wrapped gift. "Samsquatch, now I feel like an asshole, I don't have anything for you..." Gabe scooted over in the much too big armchair in the abandoned library to make room.

"I just wanted to do something special for you, cause you couldn't decorate cookies with us. And because I missed you." Sam perched on the arm of the chair, his feet almost next to his crush, as Gabe grinned at the contents of the box.

"You seriously made Ninjabread men?" Gabe bit the head off of the cookie, munching on the crispy yet soft baked goods. "You're officially my best friend. Not that you weren't before, but..." The short blond scratched the back of his head, looking up at Sam sheepishly.

"You're my only friend, Gabe. I..." The tall brunet fidgeted with his tie, trying to not completely come down with a case of verbal diarrhea and blurt out everything.

"Well, screw other people." Gabe looked away from Sam's softly morose expression, launching into one of his long winded schpiels. "I mean, they're all just hypocritical assholes anyways. Who gives a flying fuck if two dudes or two chicks head on down to the courthouse to get hitched? I know I don't! And neither does the big man upstairs!"

Sam tried not to smile, but he just couldn't help himself, when he listened to his best friend. It was so _Gabe,_ defending someone unintentionally, someone who he wasn't even aware was gay. But it was a good opportunity to finally ask.

"Gabe... I'm gay. Just so you know." He said, as Gabriel turned his eyes up to his 'moose'. "I just wanted the teasing to stop, that's why I kissed Ruby. I didn't like it."

"Sam..." Gabe had another one of his brilliant smiles on his stupid face, making his best friend blush uncontrollably. "I think I'm bi. Or pan. I honestly don't give a damn. But... I really like _you..."_ Gabriel tried to backpedal a bit, but Sam just cut him off.

"I've had a crush on you for like, a month. At least."

"Crap. Really?"

"Duh."

* * *

Dean was over the whole thing. He was over it, he just wanted to hang out with Cas, just for once, without his gangly little brother and his stupid midget boyfriend interrupting. Or stealing the mistletoe.

Cas had just finished putting away the Christmas decorations, now that it was New year's Eve, and... "Dammit, Sammy, isn't it past your bedtime?" Dean grumbled to himself as he pushed the tween off of his bed, settling into the mattress and picking up his phone. Charlie still hadn't texted him back.

"Dude, why are you not getting it? Gabe and I are going to kiss at midnight! So I kinda have to stay awake until then..." Sammy rolled his eyes, until the doorbell rang.

Okay, it was eleven PM. Just one more hour.

Dean knew that he was being a little hard on Sam, but really he was just anxious about popping the question, the _big_ question, at midnight. To Cas. Him and Cas were never going to want anyone else, so why should they wait? He had an amazing, perfect ring for his awesome boyfriend, and the only thing keeping it from stellar was the fact that Charlie and Jo _st_ _ill_ weren't here.

His phone rang, jolting Dean out of his worried spiral.

"Oh, thank you, Jesus! Charlie, where the hell are you?!"

"Calm down, Handmaiden. Jo had just gotten a flat. We're safe, and I will see you in ten minutes." Charlie laughed as Dean swore creatively. "Nervous?"

"Obviously."

"Well, don't be! He loves you more than anything, dude! Of course he'll say yes!"

And then Cas walked into the room, gesturing at the phone. Dean smiled, mouthing, "Charlie." Cas nodded, snuggling into his side and fiddling with something in the pocket of his hoodie. 

"Dean." Cas kissed his cheek, and Dean smiled at his quirkyness as he looked away. He was so damn adorable. "Dean, I intended to do this at midnight, but I was loudly informed that our little brother is going to be 'sucking face' then..." Cas looked up to see Dean's expression, then quickly back down at their hands, as Dean laced their fingers together. "Dean I promise to make you happy. I know I'm not the best judge of what happiness exactly feels like, but... I love you." Cas' blue eyes looked deep into Dean's, and his mouth curved up in a hopeful smile. "Will you please marry me?"

.... Dean's brain short-circuited, wait, WhAt?! "I..." The blond took a few deep breaths as his ~~boyfriend,~~ fiance opened a small box. The plain steel ring was obviously made from a piece of Cas' bike, something that Dean loved about him. 

"Dean? I understand..." Castiel's face fell as he continued to stare in amazement at how perfect he was. "I won't assume you have any-"

"Cas, baby... Shut up." Dean hurriedly took the ring out of the box, just as his fiance almost closed it. "I was going to propose at midnight, too." He muttered, as he slipped the ring on. "Just got a little startled you beat me to it."

"Really, Dean? You'll marry me?"

Dean's expression said all that was needed and more.

They were going to be just fine, the two scarred and battered teens. In the coming years, Dean would tackle his panic attacks head on and win,C so that he could join the police force, to protect young children, like he used to be. Castiel would do what he was good at, giving excellent advice, but this time, he wouldn't lose himself in 'fixing' everyone. Together, they will adopt a small, scared little boy named Jack Kline, and be there for the five year old the way parents should. 

They would do all that and more, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making a quick public announcement...
> 
> I will be pretty much quitting my fanfiction writing for a while, because I have started an original fic! That might eventually be a published work!
> 
> It was supposed to be a Destiel pseudo - Omegaverse, but it got... Warped. And then I decided the incredible exercise in world building was just too much for a fanfic.
> 
> So... If you ever come across a werewolf dystopian novel called An Omega's Gift... Say hi.
> 
> And of course read it.


	3. Hi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little invite to every one!

Hey, guys!

I just wanna tell you about the latest work, and maybe get some feedback...

It's an original fic, sort of an A/B/O universe, werewolves, of course. If you want to come on and check it out, I'll be grateful.

It's called An Omega's Gift.

❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🌙

Typewrittencurlie. 


End file.
